


The Wolf in Sam

by lonelywolf13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywolf13/pseuds/lonelywolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (random unnamed character) fails to complete research on a new type of werewolf, and the boys have no luck either, Sam decides to take control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf in Sam

I was browsing through the bunker’s extensive library, praying silently to find what I was searching for. The boys had just discovered some sort of odd werewolf that they’d never seen before. They set out on a mission to ask every hunter in this half of the country if they knew about it. Of course, knowing their luck, they hadn’t found a single sliver of knowledge. This means that I was stuck trying to find that one piece of paper that could or could not tell us what this thing was, and more importantly, how to kill it.  
I heard the door to the bunker slam shut and my heart skipped a beat. I wasn’t even halfway through the records and it had been over two weeks. My stomach flipped and I was suddenly submerged into a panic. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and tried to take deep breaths as I became aware of approaching footsteps. I pretended to be busy reading some random document when I heard the door open. I was intent on making it appear that I was focused in my research, so I didn’t take note of the shadow looming over me. The source of the shadow cleared its throat, and I knew that I couldn’t ignore them any longer.  
I slowly raised my eyes to meet Sam’s. I could tell by his exhausted face that he hadn’t found a single clue leading them to any form of conclusion about the werewolf. I could feel my sturdy composure fall and a familiar aching sensation fill my chest as I began to cry. I shook my head to tell Sam that I didn’t find anything, and he embraced me tightly. His large sigh filled the room and moved my whole body. I peeled my face away from his shirt once I was done sobbing. The blue plaid cotton of his button-down was soaked.   
He kissed my forehead and started spouting off all of these comfort phrases, but I just blocked them out. I instead filled every gap of my mind with Sam. His warm scent filled me with some form of reassurance and comfort, his broad chest and strong arms made me feel safe. I looked up at his face and watched the slight movements of his head as he spoke, his hair shifting, causing the dim lighting in the room to bounce off it in beautiful chocolate hues. His tongue danced across his teeth as he repeated the comforting words to me. Finally, I gazed into his eyes. They weren’t soft and soothing as they normally were in times like these. There was something more to them. Some form of animalism had taken over and they pierced the words escaping his lips.  
I put a hand on his chest to let him know he could stop, and that’s when I felt the rapid pounding against his ribcage. As the room fell silent, I picked up on the forced and erratic breathing. I looked back into his eyes and that same cold stare penetrated me. He leaned down and attacked my lips, biting them, licking them. His teeth knocked into my own, his tongue ventured mine. My chest tightened as I responded with the same ferocity. He started walking and I stumbled backward. We headed toward our bedroom, his lips never leaving mine.  
He hit the door and it swung open, hitting the wall and bouncing back and hitting me. I hardly even felt it as there were too many other sensations happening. The backs of my legs hit the bed and Sam lifted me up and threw me on the bed. He immediately swung into position on top of me and started sucking my neck, leaving hickeys that he didn’t bother to kiss or take the time to soothe the aching spots. I groaned at the combination of pain and pleasure. He ripped my shirt over my head and smirked at me when he discovered my lack of bra. His mouth immediately made contact with one of my nipples and I let out a high-pitched squeal. He man-handled the other one and soon, I couldn’t decipher between agony and indulgence. He only stayed there for a few seconds until he moved down my body. He tore off my sweatpants and made the discovery that I wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. His tongue immediately stroked at my folds, to which my body reacted by jerking upward. He continued his ruthless assault until I was a writhing and moaning mess. He thrust a long finger into me, forcing a loud gasp from me as my lungs felt as though they collapsed. He pulled out the glistening finger and sucked my juices from the digit. He shoved his pants off and lined up his member with my entrance, and quickly replaced the finger with his length. He put all of it in me in one smooth thrust, causing me to shriek. His hips moved faster than I’d ever seen them. His jaw was slack as deep, guttural moans fell from his lips. Beads of sweat decorated his brow and lip. He whispered yeses and babies and fucks, things only I would ever have the pleasure of hearing. These hoarse words only added to my building orgasm.  
His rhythm soon faltered and his thrusts sped up until he let out a harsh moan and spilled his seed inside me. His mouth opened and his eyes closed as he let out a small sigh of contentment. Watching his face caused me to go over the edge as my muscles spasmed and my legs trembled. Sam slowly slid out of me and lay beside me. Once I was done shaking, he wrapped his arms around me and watched my face slowly relax. He smiled and breathed out a small laugh. I smiled in response as he kissed my hair and I fell asleep to the soft, steady breaths of Sam.


End file.
